Fire Emblem Awakening & Fates Oneshots (Requests Accepted)
by PrinceOfCool
Summary: Requests: Open Feel free to send a particular request about the two games unless it may be something uncomfortable for the intended audience.
1. Information

Requests will be open at all times unless posted otherwise, so please have at me, but _please_ be specific and reasonable, as I prefer to have decent quality for my stories.

Rules:

No crossovers from series that aren't Fire Emblem related or in general as I generally don't see the fun or concept of it.

I'm not a big fan of AUs (modern, mermaid, etc.) so don't expect those kind of stories as I prefer staying true to Fire Emblem logic.

No requesting smut/sexual stories as not everyone is comfortable with that type of content in store.


	2. The Tactician And Fated Prince

**First off, I do apologize for the messy and quality-lacking writing. I had to do it pretty fast and I don't exactly have the best "openly creative" mind like most of you guys do.**

 **Anyway, this was requested by** **romeroraiden. I hope this somewhat lives up to what you were hoping for.**

"Huh! Ha! Hyah!" Robin shouted with every swing of her sword. With the Shepherds, and their new allies of Hoshidan and Nohrian armies facing the combined threat of the Faceless and Risen, she took it upon herself to train harder for the coming battles. However, the tactician eventually had to take a break as she went to deal with the training dummy, and her weapon.

"Phew... That's probably enough for one day," she huffed while putting her sword in the weapon rack. She went to go deal with the dummy she had been using to train with, but realized someone had already went to deal with it for her. "Corrin?"

"A woman can only clean up so much after herself, you know," the Dragon Prince responded generously while setting aside the dummy for Robin.

The tactician on the other hand gave out a huff and crossed her arms. "Most ladies can take care of the situation themselves, thank you." Sarcasm was plainly evident in her tone, along with a bare hint of annoyance.

This then took Corrin off guard, almost like the time Robin told him when Chrom came to check on her after she finished her training. Truth be told, he knew for a fact that most woman were able to take care of themselves, such as Azura, Hinoka, and Camilla. If there was one thing he wasn't aware of however, was that this woman also had brains and brawn. He must have forgotten by accident.

"Oh! Uh... I didn't mean it... in _that_ way er..." His effort at apologising was only enough to earn an eyeroll from Robin.

"Look...why don't we just forget about what you said earlier and find someplace to talk elsewhere? I'm sure it would be plenty more embarrassing if others saw you like that."

"Yeah... Good idea! Sorry, I guess I just forgot about different imageries concerning women." Corrin was by now in a flush of embarrassment, but was able to snap out of it when he and Robin left the training grounds.

(insert timeskip here)

"...Anyway, why was it you were training by yourself, Robin? Surely I would've accepted your request if you were up for sparring?" The Fateful Prince asked the tactician as they were sitting down in front of the fire.

"Well...its just probably that my own skills as a swordswoman would be considered obsolete. Especially if she's a tactician that would also rely heavily on tomes to get the job done." Robin admitted, giving off a light shrug. "I've done most of my sparring with Frederick, but it's still evident that I'm lacking in skill when it comes to the sword."

"So in other words, you train by yourself because you believe you'll easily be taken down by others and you're worried it'll make you feel weaker?"

"Well...yeah! If anything, I guess I can let self-doubt get in the way." The tactician looked down to the ground with a frown, giving off a sigh of disappointed. However, Corrin gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well if you must know one other thing, is that every failure is a chance to learn. I mean, if I were to lose a one on one sparring session, I wouldn't complain but rather take it with a grain of salt and reflect whatever flaw you may not have noticed," He explained, Robin raising her head to look him in the eye as a way of telling him that she was starting to listen. "The better you practice with a partner, then the more likely you'll succeed. But there's no success if you have your doubts and be almost competitive."

As she listened to Corrin's advice, Robin gave off a light smile, processing his words bit by bit. "Huh. I've never actually thought of that idea! So, Corrin, would you mind being my sparring partner?"

"Not at all! Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" He responded, feeling happy for her having to listen to what he had to say.

"Of course! I would especially like to take it into consideration for a little stanima boost if you don't mind."

Stanima. When it came to sword-on-sword combat, Robin would lack the stanima needed to keep up with an adversary. It had even almost cost her her life if it weren't for Chrom rushing in to save the day. Her lack in speed and cunning was another sole reason why she was more used to fighting with magic.

"Then it's settled! We start our training tomorrow, and I'll teach you everything I know and what you need to know how to fight with the sword efficiently." Corrin concluded, getting up from his spot on the log as the night sky was almost pitch black. "Anyway, I think we best be getting some rest. Don't you agree?"

Robin was already a step ahead like any tactician should be as she went to her tent, stopping to turn towards him one last time for the day. "I'll make sure to think of some way to repay you. Maybe I can teach you a little bit about tactics and divising strategies?"

"You got yourself a deal, Robin! I'll see you in the morning!" With that, both the prince and tactician went their separate ways, going inside their own tents and heading off to sleep so that they will be refreshed for a long day that is to come.


	3. A New Face With Old Memories Part I

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"Huh? How should I know!?"

Chrom and Lissa let out a gasp as the woman on the ground beneath them fluttered her eyes open, looking up at the two with confusion.

It had been a year and a half since Robin's sacrifice to bring a permanent end to the Fell Dragon's reign of terror, which had been a harshly emotional blow to all the Shepherds. Since his disappearance, Chrom had ordered search parties to begin looking for their master tactician, heeding his friend's words about never being truly gone as long as their bonds and ties were strong.

He and his sister, along with Frederick had all decided to take a look at the exact same spot where they had first found Robin, courtesy of an idea the wary knight came up with although he had wished he realized sooner.

And yet, who they found on the ground was not Robin. Instead, it was a woman in grey armour and a blue cape, along with pale blonde hair and red eyes, not to mention pointy ears that hinted she could possibly be a manakete, despite being the height of an average human and looking to have aged normally like an average human.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

The woman didn't understand why they were smiling. However, she then saw the look in their eyes. The look both pairs had. She could tell they looked kind, friendly, and even offering in terms of help.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom remarked, although he thought that phrase had worked best when he and Lissa found Robin in that exact same spot years ago. Nevertheless, he was not going to leave this woman be. He made it clear to Robin and himself that he sees anyone in need of help, regardless of the situation, he would stick up for those said people. He even made it clear to himself once again as he offered the person his hand, never once disobeying his own code of honour.

"Give me your hand."

The woman laying before him reached out with her own hand, which was concealed, and took ahold of Chrom's, allowing the head of the Shepherds to pull her up from her napping spot.

"Are you alright?"

It was a simple question, one that was commonly answered without hesitation. Not in the half-human half-manakete's case however. After another moment of taking it all in, she finally spoke.

"Yeah...I think so. Thank you, Chrom."

 **Okay, this took longer than it should've, but life had been roping me up these past few days. And fear not, because you guys will be expecting a Part 2 pretty soon. I just didn't want this one to last for an extremely long time.** **(Though my first oneshot pretty much was)**


End file.
